


Це місто замале для перевертня!

by ola_ukraine



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Katherine narcissistic bitch, Mason so ficking damn with love to Katherine, Season 2, hunt and pray, werewolves sexual behaviour
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вампіри та перевертні одвічні вороги, тоді чому він кохає цю жінку, адже у нього є його самка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Це місто замале для перевертня!

Він методично напивається, бо сьогодні повний місяць, в барі Літл Рок, штат Арканзас, на околиці міста, воно розрослося, але так і залишилося провінційним.  
-Це місто замале для перевертня – підсаджується гарна дівчина сяйнув на нього сіро-блакитним поглядом.  
Він посміхається і відповідає: Так, твоя правда.  
Чи здивований Мейсон?! Аж ніяк , адже тільки вона увійшла він відчув хто вона така, споріднена душа, така ж сама як і він – перевертень. Перевертні пахнуть особливо: лісом, зеленим листям, польовими травами, сирою ніччю, та волею – неперевершена суміш, яку не сплутаєш ні з чим, яка вабить. Втім як і вампіри: прілим листям, вологою землею, сирістю – смертю, жахлива відштовхуюча суміш. Але люди не чують цього запаху, лише перевертень може відчути.  
-Джулс – дівчина протягує чоловіку руку.  
-Мейсон - він тисне тонкі пальці в свої сильній великій долоні, і відчуває, яка вона гаряча, це перший перевертень за три місяці, його вовчого життя і перша жінка, яка йому сподобалося відтоді, як зникла Катерина.  
Просто раптово пішла і не повернулася не зважаючи на 5 років їхнього спільного життя. Не зважаючи на його палке кохання і зараз він думає : Яке ж вона стерво, що залишила його на призволяще, з всім цим.  
Він окидає оком дівчину і посміхається, вона дивна: чорна футболка з вовком завелика принаймні на два розміри точно, вільно спадає оголюючи загоріле плече, зовсім не пасує до білих тісних джинсів, руки тонкі і загорілі до непристойності, такі тендітні на вигляд, гарні довгі пальці, каблучка з роззявленою вовчою пащею. Забагато вовків, як на вовка думає Мейсон.  
Дівчина немовби читаючи його думки посміхається та каже: Це мій засіб боротьби зі своєю натурою.  
\- А чи варто боротися? – питає він, не очікуючи чіткої відповіді, просто щоб знову почути її голос.  
-Не знаю – знизує плечима дівчина.  
І це найчесніша відповідь, яку він колись отримував від жінки за все своє життя, і чоловіку це подобається.  
Тієї ж миті Мейсон неспокійно озирається і відчуває, що повень наближається, дивиться на Джулс вона це теж відчуває. Тому просто бере його за руку і веде подалі від бару, який розташований на околиці міста. А потім все відбувається дуже швидко і непристойно, вона одним рухом скидає з себе футболку і виблискуючи голою загорілою спиною під промінням місяця, який ховається в хмарах, іде в глиб лісу, він слідкує за нею теж скидаючи одяг. Джулс починає бігти її голе тіло мерехтить поміж дерев він наздоганяє її і вона сміється, але недовго повний місяць виходить з-за хмар висвітлюючи їх оголені тіла. І Джулс здригається всім тілом і плаче, її тіло виламує, і Мейсону дуже шкода, але він нічим не може зарадити, бо відчуває теж саме. Вони вдвох падають на траву і дивляться один одному в очі. Дівчина перетворюється на вовка швидше ніж він. Ось вже гарна сіра самиця вовка з трохи рудуватим хутром стоїть перед тілом Мейсона, яке все ще здригається. Чоловіку важко дихати, червона пелена застилає очі, тіло сіпається немов від електричного струму і йому боляче, він кричить і реве вголос, слина капає з кутка губ, йому здається, що кожна клітина перероджується, в голові у нього каша все змішалося лише в особливі болючі моменти перетворення в мозку виникають спалахи. Вовчиця дивиться на все це і з її очей жовтого кольору, такого ж самого жовтого як і цей місяць, поволі ковзають сльози, проріджуючи на сірому рудуватому хутрі вологий темнуватий слід. Вона плаче, піднімає голову до гори і починає вити протяжно немов оплакуючи когось і це допомагає Мейсону, йому стає легше, він починає швидше перетворюватися декілька хвилин і перед вовчицею лежить великий сірий з чорними підпалинами вовк.  
Вовчиця підходить до вовка і починає лизати йому морду, підбурюючи його встати, він спирається на лапи. Вона відстрибує трохи вбік і дивиться на нього, вовк робить крок в її бік, вона з усього духу починає бігти від нього, весь час озираючись, він слідкує за нею, переслідує, вовки носяться під сяйвом місяця лякаючи лісових тваринок. Мейсону подобається цей несамовитий, шалений біг, це відчуття вітру у вухах і її легкі, пружні кроки. Вона прекрасна – взірець сили та звірячої грації. І він виє в захоплені, піднімаючи мордяку на повний місяць, це крик його душі, лише так він може все виказати. І це прекрасно. Вовчиця сідає поряд і теж виє, їх голоси перемішуються і летять угору і розтають в темно-синій безмежній далечині. А потім вони знову несуться назустріч деревам – ліс майже безмежний, граються, як малі цуценята, борсаючись один з одним. Та тут самиця відчуває запах здобичі це заєць вона нагострює вуха і веде носом по повітрю, показуючи самцю напрямок, куди побігла тваринка і вони мчаться туди. Там і правда заєць він втікає щодуху, його серце вистрибує від бігу, і він наляканий це відчувають вовки і це додає їм наснаги, вони поринають у запал полювання. Мейсон перший наздоганяє зайця і просто перекусує здобич навпіл відчуваючи, як маленьке тіло здригається під важкими щелепами, рот наповнюється гарячою кров’ю. Самиця дивиться на нього в захоплені. Вона вже зробила вибір Мейсон її вовк.  
А потім настає ранок. Ліниве сонце повільно виповзає з-за скель фарбуючи все в сіро-рожевий колір. Першим прокидається Мейсон він продирає очі і бачить оголену Джулс у себе в обіймах, вона мирно спить її вії ледь дриґотять уві сні, обличчя забруднено кров’ю, яка вже засохла, в волосі застрягли шматочки кори і трави. Він ніжно проводить по її щоці і шепоче: - Ти моя, - ледь чутно, так щоб не злякати миті, але цього досить.  
Дівчина прокидається і запитує: Вже ранок?  
-Так – він вибирає сміття з її волосся. І розуміє це його самка!  
Так починається його нове життя, вони переїздять з Арканзасу до сонячної Флориди, дівчина пояснює це тим, що там менше вампірів, і чоловік підкорюється, хоча йому важко повертатися в штат звідки все починалося. Він знайомиться з усією зграєю, виявляється перевертнів небагато, але вони майже всі знають один одного, і він вже не заковує себе, а бігає разом зі зграєю, полюючи на великих тварин. І Мейсон майже щасливий, але за тиждень до повені він знову пригадує ніч, якої він вбив свого приятеля і ранок, вже без Катерини вампірки, і тоді він зривається і йде геть, нічого не пояснюючи наляканій Джулс. А вона все одно чекає на нього, бо він її самець. Приходячи під ранок, п’яний, як чіп, падає на коліна і обіймає її ноги тихо плаче, не пояснюючи: чому він це робить.  
Її так лячно і дівчина кожного разу вибачає його, і кожного разу чує від нього, що це було в останнє, пробачає це його миттєве шаленство. Так і не наважуючись спитати через що він так побивається, навіщо він так робить.

  * 


Мейсон зайшов в дім і відчув запах: квіти жасмінна, пріле листя, амбра. Запах який переслідував його кожного місяця, який він намагався втопити на дні пляшки, і який все одно випливав на поверхню, такий рідний, приваблюючий і відштовхуючий водночас запах його жінки: Катерини Пірс.  
\- Катерино?! - ледь чутно вимовляє він.  
\- Я думала ти вже забув мене - вона поволі виходить з темряви тримаючи в своїх тендітних руках світлину, на якій він з Джулс сміються.  
А йому відчайдушно хочеться зробити дві речі водночас, які взаємо виключають одна одну: притиснути цю жінку до свого серця, дихаючи її запахом, розповідаючи її, як йому було зле без неї, або ж кинути її з усієї моці об стіну і проволати її в обличчя, що вона довбане стерво, яка кинула його.  
Катерина йде плавно, так ходять зірки по подіуму, здається вона все життя тільки те й робить що так ходить. Ось ще один маленький крок і вона в декількох сантиметрах від перевертня. Її карі очі кепкуючи дивляться на чоловіка. Він бере її за руку і з силою притискає до стіни.  
-Ти довбане стерво - видихає він її в обличчя.  
Катерина дивиться на нього своїми безмежними карими очима кольору дорогого коньяку і в них виблискують вогники сліз, насправді це іронія, але Мейсон не знає про це.  
Він ослаблює хватку, жінка полегшено зітхає. Катерина все прорахувала, вона прийшла за тиждень до повного місяця, коли відчуття та почуття у перевертнів загострені.  
-Це правда, – вигукує вона з гіркотою: – ти мене більше не кохаєш?!  
-Я ненавиджу тебе – кричить він і б’є ні в чим не повинну стіну, удар проходить в сантиметрі від її скроні.  
Вамп відштовхує його і з вампірською швидкістю, ані на мить не зупиняючись, бо знає, що це подіє йде геть.  
Мейсон наздоганяє її вже в дверях і притискає до себе, нарешті зариваючись своїм носом в місцинку поміж плечем та шиєю і шепоче, як закляття «ненавиджу».  
І вона знає, що його ненавиджу насправді це кохаю.


End file.
